User talk:BloodySpghetti
Archives: Numbero Uno Nova and his old story Hey Bloody. Sorry to be a bother, but since it's been getting pushed down in the Workshop list, I was curious if you'd give The World Is Quiet Here one last look, or let me know if you think it's good to go? I made a few small changes. I trust your judgement since you've followed the story from the first draft :) Thanks man - Red Nova Tyrant Narration request Hey Bloody! I was wondering if you would let me narrators you're great stories! thanks!Etrasa (talk) 16:15, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Message from Locked Would you mind taking a look at this one: Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I don't mind giving it a read and sorry for the prod for reads. I just haven't had many and I am curious to what people think. It would be a shame to put in so much effort for it to never be read. Even if it's only a few reads, it's something. I appreciate you taking the time though. Discord Yes, I do use Discord when I am online. If you see me on the wiki then I am probably on Discord as well. L0CKED334 (talk) 17:59, September 23, 2018 (UTC) 12:09 Spelling Errors Hi, I don't know if you were in a bouncing bus trying to reply on your mobile or what, but there were a number of spelling errors in your feedback on 12:09. There were so many that you may want to correct them to keep your reputation up. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:07, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Just Being a Meatball Hey Spghetti Man, Thought I'd check in to see how ya doin'. I read a story of yours recently that I wanted to congratulate you on. I can't think of what it's called right now, but it involved a Nazi experiment and a creepy old tree. Not the usual fare I levitate to, but it was fantastic. Hella great narration as well. Do people still say Hella? Eh, whatever. Keep 'em coming buddy and don't hesitate to ask me for a review on your future stuff. I'm not all that confident or comfortable giving reviews, but I will always try and say something if requested. Okay, I think that's enough rolling around on the plate for me. See ya 'round. --Kolpik (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2018 (UTC) That Spooky, Scary Craft Hey Bloods, I enjoyed your story, Penance Day, as I am sure you've gleaned from my review. Totally in my wheel house. I thought about it and decided to visit your talk page once again to let you know that I have plenty of promising projects I hope to bring to the site eventually. I'm just not in any hurry. I'm trying to really dig down deep, so I'm taking a bit more time to work out my ideas. Yes, September is the first month I had nothing to offer since joining the site, but I had to slow a bit eventually. I'm hoping to have a Halloween story called Bitter Candy finished or at the very least ready for the WW by the middle of October. It still needs a lot of work and a conclusion, though. I really appreciate your support, honesty, and friendship. Keep writing, keep reviewing, and definitely keep in touch. --Kolpik (talk) 00:47, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: New 52' Word, I'll check them out later tonight. Got a punk show to go to Frank Phillips (talk) 00:56, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Monsters Do Exist Story Hey I recorded Monsters Do Exist and Seem to Dwell in Caves, so i should have it up later on today, after i get done with the edit. I'll post here when I'm done. --No Time Creepy (talk) 18:50, October 9, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Hey Hey it's storming bad here and the electricity went out. I'm going to try to put your video out tomorrow if I can. --No Time Creepy (talk) 23:37, October 9, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ Monsters Do Exist Hey Sorry it took so long to get it out. The video is scheduled to auto go up tomorrow morning Thur at 10am cst. No Time Creepy (talk) 05:03, October 11, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Shameless Plug Just posted a story to the workshop. Mind checking it out? HERE Very interested Let me know when it's up and ready and I'll add it to the mix. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:00, November 27, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Christmas Story Hey I have my Christmas Schedule up on Narration Station board. Let me know when your story is ready so I can put it in the mix. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:21, December 4, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Story With yours I'm going to make it a Christmas Day special. --No Time Creepy (talk) 01:48, December 8, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Please See My Poll Bloody Spaghetti, I added a poll to the General section of the forum. Please see it. Your vote and feedback would be appreciated. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:640949 Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:06, December 22, 2018 (UTC) "On Christmas Fathers Hide" Narration No Time Creepy (talk) 23:58, December 23, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Thumbnail Your right, I'll take the blood off of it. Easter eggs - The human Hide that's under Santa's feet and the creepypasta logo on the house in background --No Time Creepy (talk) 20:07, December 24, 2018 (UTC)NoTime New* Video* Up Your video is up Bloody, hope you like it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 22:29, December 25, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Are You Aware? Hey Bloody, Lady MCreepsta just narrated your story "Phantom Pain". If that's news to ya, then check it out. --Kolpik (talk) 06:01, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Helloooo, I'd just like to say thanks for sharing your writing with the web...I really enjoy your stories. Lonleystar (talk) 16:48, January 30, 2019 (UTC)lonleystarLonleystar (talk) 16:48, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Video Category Just thought I'd drop a reminder that you can add the "Videos" category to the pages where you have a narration posted. I added them to the last couple of stories you added it to, but figured you'd want to know to help reach a bit of a wider audience (people looking for narrated stories). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:52, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Deleted Story - Chekhov's Gun Bloody, I just wanted to take a moment to write you a personal message as opposed to the boiler plate one that the site generates when it comes to deleted stories. As I've said before I hate deleting stories and it brings me zero joy. This is doubled when I can clearly tell the author wasn't simply rushing to get something written but rather applied real effort. I believe you did put forth effort with Chekhov's Gun and that shows in the quality of grammar and the polished technical writing. However, the story was Marked for Review and we did examine and discuss the virtues of the work. There were multipe issues in the execution and delivery of the plot points and the over all flow of the prose. Personally I'd summarize the issue as "too ambitious for the length of the story." You have a lot of very interesting concepts at work, and if stretched out into a novellete as opposed to a short story, it may very well shine through. As a short story though, I feel that too many different directions are condensed into too small a container. The story moves too quickly to capture immersion and changes directions too often in the space given. I would highly suggest that you don't abandon the idea but rather refine the storytelling. You are a very talented author, but your writing in this case seemed to demand the reader chase you through a maze rather than walk beside you as you guided them through your world. Sometimes that style works, sometimes it doesn't. If you'd like to refine and resubmit, please do so through the deletion appeal system. If you'd like feedback on any reworked content before applying for the appeal, I'd suggest using the Writer's Workshop of reaching out to an Admin or senior member for feedback. If I can be of any further assistance or if you have questions, comments or concerns, please do not hesitate to reach out. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 21:26, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the response Bloody, Thank you sincerely for the leveled and compassionate response. One of the reasons that I hate deleting stories is because I never want to burn a bridge or damage a potential relationship with a fellow author. When it comes to deletions it's always a roll of the dice as to how people will respond. I deeply appreciate your response and your understanding of the decision. You set a great example for other authors and that is something of value in any indie-creator circle. Keep on doing what you're doing, you're on a great path. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 23:08, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 12:14, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Doom Writer Afternoon there, Bloody. To answer your question: The poem was badly formatted (you're supposed to use ), it had multiple rhythm issues, most notably being uneven rhymes and verses whose lengths broke the flow. As far as quality was concerned, the poem was basically a ripoff of every seasons myth in the world (most notably from Greek Paganism), and creepy factor was completely lacking. I haven't been on wiki much these days, so I don't know if you ran it through WW. But in future, please do. It can save us all a world of pain. Any further questions, you are free to ask. I remain, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:05, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Narration request I would like to narrate your creepypasta entitled Between The Birches my youtube channel is Soulz Studios do you accept this request? I would like to narrate your creepypasta entitled Between The Birches my youtube channel is Soulz Studios do you accept this request, my last message had no signature i apologies. Good tails doll (talk) 17:39, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Heres the narration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnEE5KFnNbA Good tails doll (talk) 14:44, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the feedback! Bloody Spaghetti, Thank you for the feedback you gave in Electric Funeral. I really appreciate it. Tell it as you honestly see it, because that's what I need. Your comments really helped. They forced me to step back and add quite a bit. The story almost exactly tripled in length between the first draft and the released fourth draft. Much of that was answering issues that you brought up that I knew you were right. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 05:49, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Some promo work. Hello there it would be apreciated if you came for a visite on FlaminTales it is a Fandom that was created to express your creativity any kind of story can be writhin but please remember to follow the rules. oh and also if possible stay as active as possible. https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 14:20, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Very good pastas! Have you ever heard the song Spring by Rammstein? Your story Jump matches the song's lyrical content almost exactly, but there is no mention of credit or inspiration. Permission Hi! I'm starting a new YouTube channel, and I'd like to read Near Death Ritual. I'd be happy to acknowledge you as the author and I'd like to leave a link to your site to promote your other work. If I can have your permission (or not) please contact me. Jagged Aingeal (talk) 15:49, December 28, 2019 (UTC)Thanx, Jagged Aingeal Corrections I was reading your story for a video, and noticed a few places where the wording was confusing and there's a major inconsistency in the plot. At one point you said that the main character had failed the ritual (and you mentioned that it could never be performed twice) but you ended by saying that he succeeded. I don't mean to be over critical, but I think it could really be a good story and I didn't want to record it and have other people notice that, too. Why I don't know what you're talking about. �� More Permisson Hello again. I also liked reading The Snow Leopard. Would it be alright if I recorded that one, too? Another Narration Request Hello, I am sure you must get these pretty frequently, so I will make this as short as possible. I an a new narrator, but not new to the industry. I have just started my newest YT channel and it is all about narrating my horror stories as well as other writers like yourself. I would love to be able to narrate your stories if you're cool with it. I give full credit back, not only in the description, but links and also watermarking the duration of the video with your name/profile as well. Here is the most recent narration I did from one of RedNovaTyrant's stories. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1AbDboM6ps I hope you consider me as a worthy narrator of your work. Thanks and looking forward to hearing back DustandDark (talk) 00:34, January 7, 2020 (UTC) I Narrated "Lucy the Doll" Hey BloodySpghtti, I really, really liked this. I had a lot of fun narrating this one. I can't wait to do more. I hope you think I did it justice as well. Here it is https://youtu.be/alhccP3-KG8 DustandDark (talk) 21:57, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Narration Request Hello there! I am an aspiring narrator and would love to narrate some of your works. If there are any in particular you would like narrated feel free to let me know. Thanks for your time. Here is a sample of my work so you can judge whether or not you'd like me to narrate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UpoYQBGy3w Mindlessmatter (talk) 18:24, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Sleep Walking Monster I made a narration video of Sleep Walking Monster. Feel free to take a listen. Thank you! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg7qy7QwM3M Mindlessmatter (talk) 15:28, February 16, 2020 (UTC)